Broken Wings version 1
by IHeartEdwardCullen14
Summary: charlie is an abusive drunk, bella meets edward while he's trying to convince her not to commit suisidde. they fall in love but can it survive
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I hope you like this fan fiction. I was reading some fan fictions and I got the idea from one of them and I thought to myself, because I keep reading all these stories about Charlie being an abusive drunk and Bella finding Edward but people never continue it, so I said**_**, hey why don't I continue it?**_** Well I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight no es mino. =( __________________________________________________________**

I was in the kitchen cooking dinner for Charlie. I was running a little late because I had to stay after school for an assignment. I tried to cook something fast and easy. I decided to cook spaghetti in hope that it would be ready before Charlie came home.

I was stirring the noodles when Charlie bust through the door. He staggered through the living room and I could tell he was drunk again. Ever since my mom left us he's been drinking a lot lately. **(A/N: in this story Renee left a year ago.)**

When he saw me cooking his expression turned angry and aggravated.

"All I fucking ask is that you have dinner ready when I get home and you pull this shit!" he yelled. **(A/N: sorry about the language, but I heard that when you're drunk you curse a lot.)**

I flinched at his words. "I'm sorry Charlie, but I had to stay home after school."

"Shut up you fucking, lying whore. You were probably out fucking random boys." He slurred.

He took a step closer to me and raised his right hand to strike me. The impact knocked me into the stove which knocked the pot of noodles on the floor. The water burned my skin. I stayed on the floor and put my hand on my face.

"Clean up this shit." He said walking out of the room.

When he was out earshot I curled up on the floor and cried. I eventually got up and grabbed a mop. I wiped up the water and threw away the noodles on the floor.

I took my shower and slipped on a pair of sweats and a hoodie. I sat in my bed in the dark and waited till I heard Charlie's breathing even. I slowly opened my window and slipped of my legs out. I stepped on one of the branches and slipped the rest of me out the window. I quietly climbed the tree.

I began walking without a clue where I was going. It began to rain and my vision was getting a little foggy. I continued walking until I came to the end of a cliff. I looked down and I saw the black water. I felt as if it was calling to me. I looked up at the sky and spread my arms.

"Fuck you!" I yelled up at the sky. "Fuck you and my messed up life! Fuck Charlie, fuck Renee. Why are you doing this to me?" I asked the sky.

"Why couldn't give me a normal life? Why the hell am I the one with the drunken abusive father? Why did you make Renee leave me? I want it all to end." I said looking back at the water.

I took a step. I was an inch away from the water. I wanted it so badly to end.

"Don't do it!" a voice said.

I turned around, stepping back from the edge. It was hard to see through the rain. I saw a white figure coming closer to me.

"Why not?" I asked the figure.

"Because no matter what's going on suicide is not the answer." The figure said.

I turned back to the water. "Well it's the answer for my problem." I said.

"You know there a lot of people that could help you. You don't have to end your life." The figure said.

I turned around again and the figure was closer to me. There was a boy with damp bronze hair. I couldn't make out his face.

"Oh yeah, who is going to believe that the Chief of Police is beating his daughter." I said.

He took a step closer to me and held out his hand. "I believe you," he said and for some reason that was enough. I fell into this stranger's arms and began to sob harder.

He picked me up into his arms and brought me to a car. We both got into the backseat and he pulled me into his arms. I didn't even know this boy and here I was in his arms crying about my messed up life.

He rubbed small circles in my back and whispered soothing words into me ear. His breath sent electric shocks through my body. I just held on to him tighter.

When I finally stopped sobbing I looked up and I could finally see his face. His bronze hair was damp and fell into his eyes a bit. He had the most warming topaz eyes. **(A/N: I know human Edward has green eyes but I like Edward's gold eyes.)** His skin was pale and kind of sparkled in the moonlight.

His eyes looked worried. He looked worried for me. I had never seen him before let alone know his name.

"Why did you do it?" I asked him.

He looked at me slightly confused.

"Why did you stop me? Not that I regret it but we don't even know each other, and you convinced me, a complete stranger, not to kill herself and it's not even your responsibility? I said.

He thought about that for a minute. "I was riding alone to clear my head when I heard you yelling. I parked my car and I saw that you were about to jump, and I don't know why but I had to stop you." He told me.

I stared into his warm eyes and I felt safe and that he cared for me. I noticed that we were both leaning towards each other. When his lips met mine the electricity intensified. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closed. I straddled his waist and he wrapped his arms around mine. I slipped my hands down his shoulders and under his shirt.

I ran my fingers up and down his smooth stomach. I slowly began to pull his shirt up and over his head. I threw the shirt on the floor of his car. His hands traveled up my back and he found the clasp to my bra, he unhooked it and then his hands went to the hem of my shirt. He tugged it over my head and threw it with his shirt.

His lips broke away from mine to kiss my neck. He trailed kisses to my shoulders pulling the straps down to my bra. I felt a little self-conscious and he stared at my bare chest.

I covered my chest with my arms instinctively but he pulled them away. "You don't need to cover up, you beautiful." He told me.

I felt my cheeks get hot and he brought my lips back to his. I kissed him passionately and I felt his hands trail down to the waistband of my sweats. He gently pulled them off of me and switched positions so that I was lying down on the seat. He pulled off his own pants and we were both sitting there in our underwear.

He kissed my neck making his way down to my stomach. His cool breath tickled me as he made his way down to the hem of my underwear. He hooked his fingers on my underwear and pulled them down. I pulled his off too.

There should been some warning telling me to stop, that I was naked in a car with a stranger, that he could hurt me, but there wasn't. I felt completely safe with him even though I didn't know who he was.

He pulled his face back to mine and kissed him. He positioned himself at my entrance. He pulled his face away from mine to look in my eyes. He looked like he was asking permission.

I just nodded and he thrusted himself into me. I gasped at the contact. He pulled out and pushed back in. I brought his face back to mine and captured his lips in a deep kiss.

He continued at a slow steady rhythm. I wanted this to last forever, this feeling of security and passion. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

I could feel my stomach tighten as he sped up his pace. I moaned in his mouth and he did to. I felt myself climax and I moaned even louder sending the stranger into his orgasm too.

We lay there for a while catching out breath. I looked him in the eye and I couldn't believe what I had just done. I had sex with a stranger, in the backseat of his car. He must think I'm a slut.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I looked at him in surprise, what did he have to be sorry for?

"What?" I asked him.

"You must think I'm a jerk, taking advantage of you after you just had a breakdown. I feel horrible." He said covering his eyes with his hand.

"Hey, it's not your fault, I went along with it too." I said.

"But you were crying, and I just went and had sex with you, and I don't even know your name." he said.

"Well I'm Bella Swan, and you are…" I said trailing off.

"Edward Cullen," he said.

"So does that ease a little of your guilt?" I asked him.

"Not really," he said as he sighed. "I should probably take you home now." He said.

I stiffened when he said home, I think he noticed.

"Bella you should really consider talking to someone about your situation." He said.

I shook my head. "No one would listen to me."

"Bella," he said each of his hands on the side of my face. "Please just consider it."

I nodded, and we began to put our clothes on. Edward and I climbed in the front seats and we drove away.

Edward parked in front of my house and I didn't get out of the car.

"It will be okay Bella, I promise." He said and for some reason I believed him.

I got out of the car and went around to the tree below my window. I pulled myself up with the branches slipped through my window. I turned around to see Edward still there. When his eyes met mine he drove off.

I climbed into bed and I could still feel the warmth of Edward's touch. I was a little saddened when I realized I probably wouldn't see him again. I felt stupid right now. I just gave up my virginity to someone I don't even know, in the backseat of a Volvo.

When I woke up the next morning I had a horrible headache. I stumbled out of my bed and went to the bathroom. I took my morning shower and went to go get dressed. When I looked in the mirror I realized that I had a hickey on my neck. I tried to cover it with make-up but it still showed. I combed my hair down and hoped that Charlie wouldn't notice.

When I went downstairs thankfully Charlie left for work early. I grabbed my keys to my truck and climbed in. the loud roaring of the truck made my head pound harder. I tried to concentrate through the pounding to make my way to school. I parked at the far end and slowly made my way out of the truck.

I was greeted by my best friend Alice. She said hello a little loudly and I groaned.

"Bella, what's the matter?" she asked me looking concerned.

"It's nothing, I just have a headache." I told her.

"Well guess what?" she asked me.

"What Alice?" I asked her.

"Forks High School just got four new students, I don't know their names, but I've seen them and they are all gorgeous." She told me.

"Woo hoo," I faked excitement.

"Bella don't be mopy." She said dragging me to school.

We were in the first period and I laid my head on the desk. If only Alice knew what was going on with me, then she would just let me mope around. I didn't want to tell her because I didn't want to be pitied by her. She wouldn't treat me the same if I let her in my secret. No one else knew about my situation. Well no one except Edward…

"Bella one of the new kids is staring at you." Alice said interrupting my thoughts.

I slowly picked up my head and looked in she was looking. I gasped when I saw Edward looking at me. His eyes were filled with concern and something else. _Happiness, _I thought it looked like. I stared at him with widened eyes. I turned my head and laid it back on the desk.

I was happy and scared at the same time. I was happy because I would get to see Edward every day. I was scared because someone in the school knew my secret. _What if he told someone?_ I thought to myself. I was quickly angry at myself for even thinking that. I barely knew him but something about him told me he wouldn't tell anyone.

When class was over I tried to get out of the class before Edward could catch up with me, but being my naturally clumsy self I tripped over the chair. I waited for the impact that would defiantly make my head hurt worse but instead I felt two familiar arms wrap around me.

I looked up to see Edward looking down at me.

"Are you alright Bella?" he asked.

I nodded but he didn't let me go. We looked into each other's eyes. Memories of last night flooded into my mind. The way his lips felt on mine and they way his hands traveled down my bare body and I blushed.

My thoughts were interrupted yet again by Alice. I looked over at me and she was staring at Edward and me with questioning look. I quickly pulled away from Edward.

"Thanks," I mumbled to him and walked out the door with Alice close behind me.

"What was that?" she asked me.

"I have no idea," I told her. I headed for my next class, Biology.

I was so happy for once to have the table to myself. I plopped down in my chair and closed my eyes. My head snapped up when I heard the chair next to me being pulled out. I opened my eyes and sure enough there was Edward.

I couldn't deal with this right now so I put my head back down.

"Bella," his beautiful voice said.

I turned my head to face him, "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" he asked me, concern clear in his voice.

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" I asked faking a smile.

"Bella are you regretting what we did last night?" he asked me. His face looked sad.

I couldn't stop my hand from caressing his cheek. "Edward I don't regret what we did, I just have a headache." I told him.

He grabbed my hand and held it to his face. "I'm glad to hear that, because when you saw me last period you looked scared for some reason and I thought you were scared because of me." He told me smiling sheepishly.

I chuckled, which I instantly regretted because my head was throbbing. I winced in pain and his hand went to caress my cheek. I leaned into his touch.

Mr. Banner cleared his throat and I blushed and pulled my hand away from Edward's face.

Mr. Banner turned his attention to the board and started his lesson. I began to take down notes when my cell phone began to vibrate in pocket. I pulled it out and it said I had one new text message.

_To: Bella From: Edward __**Bella I really want to be with you again.**_

_To: Edward From: Bella __** I want to be with you 2 but I can't deal with anything right now. **_

_To: Bella From: Edward __** What do you mean? **_

_To: Edward From: Bella __** I REALLY want to be with you, but with my situation I think it would be better if we didn't get involved.**_

_To: Bella From: Edward __** Bella I want you to know that I would never hurt you, and yesterday when we were together it just felt right.**_

_To: Edward From: Bella __** Edward I want to be with you but I don't want to risk you getting hurt because of my fucked up life.**_

_To: Bella From: Edward __** Bella, I don't care about your dad or how bad your life is, I just want to be with you.**_

I looked up at him and his eyes met mine. His eyes were telling me that he truly meant what he was saying.

_To: Edward From: Bella __** Gosh, I think I'm crazy, I just met you yesterday and I believe you. I will agree to be with you, but I don't want anyone to know about us. I believe you when you say you don't care about my dad, but I do. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. So we will just have to keep it a secret. **_

_To: Bella From: Edward __** =) so do you think we could do something after school? **_

_To: Edward From: Bella __** You can come over to my house after school, Charlie has to work late tonight.**_

Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I looked up at him and he had a crooked smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

When class was over Alice and I went to lunch. **(A/N: let's just pretend that time has passed and it's lunch time)**

Alice and I sat at our normal table with Mike, Jessica, and Angela. I got there before Edward did. I sat with my lunch when the doors opened. I looked up to see Edward and three other teenagers. Alice wasn't lying when she said they were all gorgeous.

"I got my eyes on the blond guy." She whispered in my ear.

I looked at Edward and smiled and he smiled back at me. He and his family walked over to a vacant table across from mine. I was watching Edward when he pulled something out of his pocket and fiddled with it. Just then my cell phone began to vibrate again.

**Edward:** I really wish I could sit next to you right now.

**Bella:** Edward I told you it is better if we're not seen together.

**Edward:** you know ever since last night I can't stop thinking about you. The way your face looked when I touched you and the way your lips felt against mine.

I could feel the blush creeping up on my cheeks.

**Bella:** I can't stop thinking about you either.

**Edward:** I want to make love to you again.

**Bella:** I want to feel you arms wrap around me, because when we're together I feel like no one can hurt me.

**Edward:** I promise that we will work out the situation and when we do no one will ever hurt you.

"Who are you texting?" Alice asked me snatching my phone out of my hands.

I held my breath and stared at her wide eyed as she read mine and Edward's conversation.

She widened her eyes and looked up at me. She held up my phone waiting for an explanation.

"Alice I'll explain everything to you later, just when there are less people around." I whispered to her. She just nodded and handed me my phone.

**Edward:** I'm sorry, I shouldn't of texted those things to you, and it would have been less obvious if I didn't. I ruined everything.

I had to resist the urge to go over there and comfort him.

**Bella:** relax, Alice would of found out sooner or later, it's not your fault.

**Edward:** so what are you going to tell her?

**Bella:** well I have to leave out a couple of details because she doesn't know about Charlie.

**Edward:** why doesn't she know about Charlie?

**Bella: ** I can't tell her because I know she would treat me different if I did.

**Edward:** just tell her that you needed to clear your head so you went for a walk, and then it started to rain, and then you saw me in my car and I offered to drive you and things got heated in the backseat of my car.

**Bella:** that's a good idea.

**Edward:** I know it came from me.

**Bella:** don't get cocky.

**Edward:** please don't say or type that word.

**Bella:** why?

**Edward: **it just reminds me of…

**Bella:** oh, I get it. Get your mind out of the gutter.

**Edward:** you know I never thought this way until I meet you.

**Bella:** I doubt that you are a teenage boy.

**Edward: ** I'm serious you've altered my way of thinking.

**Bella: **what do you think of when I say backseat of a Volvo?

**Edward:** that's easy I think of last night.

**Bella:** what about when I say chocolate?"

**Edward:** I think of your beautiful eyes and wavy brown hair. **(A/N: isn't' Edward sweet?")**

**Bella: **awww that's so sweet.

**Edward:** sweet is my middle name.

**Bella: ** I highly doubt that, Edward _Sweet_ Cullen?

**Edward: **okay it's Edward Anthony Cullen.

**Bella:** much better =)

I was pulled out of mine and Edward's little world by Alice shaking my shoulder.

"Bella we have to get to class." She told me.

I gathered my things and headed towards my next class, gym. I spent the whole period thinking about Edward.

For once in a long time I actually felt happy, like there was a reason to live, and that reason was Edward.

In the short time we've known each other I've developed strong feelings for him. Last night was amazing and not just because we made love, but because he made me feel like there was hope that my life could get better.

When class ended I rushed to my truck, partly because I wanted to avoid Alice.

When I got home I impatiently paced all through my house until I heard a knock on my door. I practically ran to go get it.

When I opened it Edward was standing there with such desire that I pulled him into the house and shut the door behind me. He pressed me up against the door and kissed me. It felt like forever since our lips met.

He picked me up and we went upstairs to my bedroom. He set me on the bed and got on top of me. He was careful not to put all of his weight on top of me.

He pulled off my shirt and threw it on the floor. He slowly removed my bra. He kissed down my neck until his lips met my chest. He licked his way around my nipple and I closed my eyes and moaned. He gently bit it and I gasped.

His hands found their way to my waist and he began to pull down my pants. I kicked them off and he did the same for his. I pulled Edward's shirt off and tossed it.

Edward put all of his body weight on top of me and I hissed in pleasure. I immediately needed more of him. I pulled down his boxers and did the same for my underwear.

Edward spread my legs and thrusted into me. I cried out in pleasure and he pulled out and thrusted into me again. I held onto his shoulders and wrapped my legs around him.

I wanted him to go faster so every time he thrusted into me I bucked my hips. He got the hint and went faster.

I moaned his name and just then my phone rang. I knew it was Alice, looking for an explanation because I avoided her after school.

"Just ignore it," I told him. He nodded and continued.

After about an hour I felt myself getting closer and closer to pure bliss and I could tell Edward was close too.

After a couple more thrusts Edward and I were sent over the edge. Edward and I sat still for a moment stayed there for a moment catching our breath.

Edward and I stared into each other's eyes and he smiled. I kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Just then my door opened and, Edward and I pulled away to see who it was.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dunn! Oh my god who is it? Yeah guys I left you with a cliffy only because I need you guys coming back for more. I know this chapter was mainly fluff but next chapter there will be more drama. I was a little mad at myself for ending it there. But please read and review and I'll tell you guys who it is.**


	2. Author's note

**Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that I will be continuing this story and all my other future stories on IWishIWasBella14 account. That's my new account.**


End file.
